Project Traveler
by Itajade
Summary: Apparently Hojo was more of a whore than he let on, and Seph has a baby sister. Wait, who would even sleep with him? Oh someone from our world is interfering! Shut up, what do you mean shut up you- ohhh yeah, spoilers. Sorry everybody! The rest you have to figure out on your own. AU. Crisis Core. Non slash.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer-I own zip except Travelers, the Kluricksons, the other unnamed characters and families, and the story line.

Read on my lovelies!

* * *

**Project Traveler**

* * *

Alright so let me explain a few things first... I have no idea how I got this idea it just smacked me in the face one day and screamed "WRITE ME BITCH" So I did. This story is VERY AU and so while I tried very hard to keep everyone in character you have to realize that their entire lives have been altered in the flow of time. So please excuse the OOC ness, it has a purpose.

Read-Review please! I'm not very confident in my writing abilities as of yet and so I need a little love every once in a while! Criticism accepted but flamers shall be flamed in return.

* * *

Prologue

Hojo sat at his desk, flipping through files as Mr. and Mrs. Klurikson entered the lab. The former carried a newborn baby that squirmed about, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She wrapped her chubby fingers in the light sprinkling of silver and amethyst hair atop her head.

"Aha! I see Project T has finally arrived. Hand Version 1 here!" Hojo held out his arms greedily with a demanding smirk marring his already greasy features.

"Vixen..." A small voice called out from behind the trembling woman's leg.

"Excu~se me?"

"My baby sister's name is Vixen!" A young girl of about three or four burst forth, suddenly having the courage to show her face to the 'monster'. She kept her hands behind her, clutching at her mother's pant legs as her amethyst locks swayed around her. "YOU can't have her."

"She's right," The man's grim eyes were pained, "half-blood or not, this girl IS a Klurikson. I cannot allow you to lay a hand her." he handed his wife the babe and pulled a gun out from the inside pocket of his trench coat. Turning to glare at Hojo, he raised his gun and aimed between the eyes of a laughing Hojo.

"HA! AHAHA! You don't have any say! That experiment is SHINRA property!" An evil sneer crossed his face, "And let's not forget that she IS MY daughter as well, isn't that right...Gabi? You CAN'T take her! HA! AHAHAHA!" the smirk left his face as the woman sneered and hissed in hatred.

"WATCH ME HOJO! WATCH. ME"

"You can't escape! All of SHINRA will be after you!" Anger flashed momentarily before he smirked again, "Plus, she won't be able to survive long without V2 or V3. They aren't even born yet! If you think I'm going to tell YOU where to find them th-"

"We already found the families Hojo" Gabriella could hardly hold her amusement, "Today you die... and all of 'Project V' disappears." her face became more serious and her voice softened. "The only reason we brought Vixen here today is so that you can see what you've done." She lifted her new daughter up and when the little girl opened her magenta eyes, the same color of Jenova's, all the water rose up, electricity crackled through the wind that whipped throughout the room, a plant in the corner grew to gargantuan sizes and tiny flames danced around her. "She is the only living mako resource on the planet, connected, also, directly to mother nature herself. Pure mako radiation emanates from her very being, and the elements rise to her call. She is an abomination, doomed to live a tragic life."

"A MIRACLE! A SCIENTIFIC MIRACLE! IF YOU THOUGHT I'D LET YOU ESCAPE NOW, WELL THEN THINK AGAIN!" The man practically jumped up down in his excitement. "Guards, hurry up!"

"No Hojo, it's time I finally ended all this." The president of Shinra wobbled forward from within the shadows, a grim look on his face. "This is the end of the line, Hollander is dead and soon you will be as well. Negotiations for a peace treaty have already begun with Wutai. I discovered your precious soothsayer and she told me everything. I know what you're planning and all the chaos that will ensue. I can only pray that by deliberately manipulating you into creating Project V, I can stop it all from happening."

"What do you mean deliberately manipulating me?"

"You aren't the genius you thought you were Hojo. I tricked you..." He turned to look at the baby and felt the weight of everything he'd done. "Gabriella... Damian... you HAVE to keep Vixen and the others close we need them f-"

"Frankly, Mr. Shinra we don't care why you need her... just keep the hell out our way." Damian shot Hojo then shot out the lights and by the time his eyes adjusted to the light- the Kluriksons were gone.

* * *

It was the funeral of Hojo, and only fifteen people had come. Only six of those people weren't coworkers. They were a three year old Genesis and Angeal with the former's parents and the latter's mother. Along with a four year old Sephiroth.

Sephiroth looked on as the casket was lowered into the ground. It was strange. Not even a few days ago, he had always been told to believe he was the only surviving member of his family, and now everyone's telling him he isn't. But what kind family is it anyway, with a kidnapped half-sister and a newly dead father.

He felt like he was frozen in a block of ice, like he couldn't feel a thing. He didn't know what to do. He thought about his dreams to become the greatest warrior in the world... and they suddenly seemed so unimportant. So what is important?

*Vixen. Vixen is important. She's my little sister, right? So I'll still become the greatest warrior ever, but then... I'll find her.*

* * *

Once again, a little OOC but Sephy's just a little kid right now soooo... yeah. Plus he's not gonna go through AS MUCH of a hellish childhood as we can assume he did in the actual story. I tried to get Hojo's pyscho ness down but it ain't easy.

Please forgive and point out any errors politely, THANK YOU!

;)


	2. Chapter 1

Alright so here's Chapter One! Same disclaimer as last time- I don't own FFVII- and Please don't take my story idea or OCs! You can ask me for permission to use some of my ideas but they ARE mine.

Any reviews would be GREATLY appreciated and I'll try and get Chappie 2 up sometime next week! I already have this thing written up to Chapter 6 but I haven't completely edited everything yet soooo.. yeah!

READ ON!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_18 & 1/2 years later_

"Sephiroth, give it up already! She's gone, you can't find her, get OVER it! You've been searching for her for years now. Hell, all of SHINRA's been looking for her for years!" Reno sat on the table in the conference room, tossing a little blue ball from hand to hand. "For all we know, she's already dead. Or worse."

"And if she's not?" Sephiroth looked back to mission briefing screen, infuriatingly calm. "Then what, I leave her on her own."

"She'd be 18 by now, perfectly capable of taking care of herself." Angeal walked over and placed a comforting hand on his old friend's shoulder. "You don't have to do this anymore."

"I do, and I will."

"Se-" The feed on the screen began to flicker, then suddenly a blurry image appeared.

It was a young woman with ratted crimson hair and panicky emerald eyes. Her face was marred with bruises and oozing cuts as her voice rasped out "MAYDAY! MAYDAY! S O fucking S!" There was another woman kneeling on the floor with her back to the webcam. A faint glow came from at the floor in front of her. "We have three people aboard a plane with NO FUCKING PILOT! One of which is fatally injured, so would someone, ANYONE, PLEASE just help. us. out."

"Morgon! It's not working! her blood is acting up again and I can't heal her, we gotta jump ship. Grab the first aid kit and let's go." The woman stood up on shaky legs, supporting a woman at the waist. Fatally wounded is an understatement; she had a hole in her chest the size of her head, and her blood gushed out violently. "C'mon Vixen, upsy-daisy, easy does it."

Sephiroth took a closer look at the woman, and sure enough, to his amazement, her hair was a ratted mix of purple and silver beneath the blood. Reno's jaw dropped to the floor, and as Vixen's eyes opened to reveal magenta irises, his bouncy ball fell to the floor when he froze mid throw.

Suddenly Yuffie lept into the air and pumped her fist at the height of her jump, squealing in delight as she began pulling the shocked group into action.

Everyone was moving impossibly fast. Reno and Rude got into the pilot's seats of the helicopter and opened up the doors. Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack jumped in and the copter took off, heading East at full speed.

* * *

"Lina! Lina stop, please, it's over! Viki is ok now and it's all because of you, but we still need you, ok. So you need to stop before you kill yourself, PLEASE!"

"Th-there's still a wound, what if it's n-not enough? Wha-what if-"

"IT'S ENOUGH, DAMMIT!" Morgon pulled Lina back and laid her down next to Vixen by force. "You need to sleep, you have to regain your energy, alright?" Finally the exhausted healer relaxed. "Help is coming, so just take a nap, and when you wake up I'll have everything taken care of. Trust me, ok?"

"A-alright I guess."

"G'night."

"Goodnight M-momo."

Morgon gently arranged Lina next to Vixen so that they both might be a bit more comfortable and sat between them, waiting for what felt like hours. In reality, however, it was just about twenty minutes later when she heard the sound of a helicopter in the distance.

It was only then that she remembered how far away from the crash site they had landed. With the dense forest surrounding their little clearing it could take hours for them to be found. They didn't have hours.

Morgon stood up on shaky legs and steadied herself for a moment before springing into the air. She performed several flips, using her forward momentum to take her higher, dancing like an acrobat through the air. When she felt she could go no higher she pulled out a small bomb from her pocket and pulled the pin, tossing it upwards, whining. "Where's a fucking flare gun when you need one?"

She curled into a protective ball and was flung down to the ground below by both gravity and the force of the explosion.

She hit the ground with a loud thud, knocking the breath from her lungs and cracking her head against the rocky soil.

* * *

"And at long last our goal is within reach." Genesis sighed out as the group jumped down into the clearing. "Let's just grab them and get back already, I don't get many days off you know." He walked over to the girl with the dark forest green hair and checked her pulse. "This one's alive." He picked her up with one arm and handed her to Angeal, then walked over to Vixen. "So's your sister."

Sephiroth walked over and had begun to carry her to the helicopter before Genesis could so much as reach down to get her. He just shook his head at his old friend's impatience (pot calling kettle black much) and continued on to check the redhead's pulse. "Well whadya know, all three are alive and... not well, but at least their not dead."

"Reaaallll sensitive guy that one."

"Like you're one to talk, Reno!" Zack sputtered out between chuckles.

"SHUT IT PUPPY!" while Zack, Reno, and Genesis were bickering Cloud made his way over to Morgon and carried her back to the helicopter.

"ZACK! Call Aeris and have her be waiting at the hospital. Reno you need to get in the copter now they may still be alive, but these girls are hurt pretty bad. Sephiroth's already calling for the medics to get ready, everyone get in the copter NOW."

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

"Morgon...Morgon!" Lina's voice... it... it sounds so far away and... faded. It feels like I can't move... but like I'm floating.

"L-Lina?" My eyes feel so heavy, it takes me blinking them for a while to get the haze to leave from around my vision. "Hey, where are we? Where is Viki?"

"O-oh thank goodn-ness y-you're ok!"Lina had a few scrapes and bandages, and I can tell she showered already. She doesn't smell like blood or blast powder anymore, and her hair is clean and untangled. She put it up into two long pigtails that hang down to her hips and cut her bangs just above her swirling blue, gray, and violet eyes. Two thin chunks of her green hair framed her face and stopped off at the edge of her jawline.

Just by looking at her eyes most people would think she's blind from how pale they are. That's all such bull. She sees everything a normal person can, as well as things other people can't. A lot of things are... wierd with us. But... whatever.

"I repeat: WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE?!" Suddenly a man with spiky red hair halfway in a sloppy ponytail walked into the room.

"Hey there, sweet-hearts. Welcome to SHINRA!" He walks over to us and stands next to lina. "Well, hello there." He... did he just...THAT BASTARD! He just WINKED at Lina! Oh damn, she's blushing, a lot, like a lot a lot. More than usual a lot. "The name's Reno."

"L-L-Lin-na Sch-sch-schrieber."

"Morgon Shurubvitch. Now- GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Fucking punk just GRABBED LINA'S BOOB!

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! Sephy will be secretly very sad if you don't ;(

hahahah!


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing, honest-other than you know, the plotline and ocs and Travelers and stuff

Hehheheh

R/R please!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_Rufus Shinra's office_

"Sup luzzy!" Morgon sat down onto the couch and put the PHS on the coffee table and put it on speaker. Lina sat awkwardly next to her on the end of the couch with a faint blush on her face and her eyes on the ground.

Rufus sat at his desk across from the girls, Tseng and Elena stand at alert at his sides and slightly behind him. Rude leaned against the windows at the East end of the room and Zack sat on the floor by the door to the south, with Cloud standing next to him, behind the couch and to the right. Sephiroth, Angeal, and Genesis walked into the room and sat in some of the chairs around the room.

"What. The. FUCK! Damnit Morgon I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" There was a small pause before he asked, puzzled "Why the hell are you calling me using Vixen's phone anyhow?"

"Uh-oh wake you up, did I?" Momo giggled and rolled her shoulders, "Sorry lost my phone in the crash, and now Viki won't wake up. Lazy bitch."

"Wait-WHAT CRASH? What the fuck did you do to MY PLANE you ASSHOLE!"

"HEY! Snot' my fault the pilot decided to go and jump ship just 'cus Viki went and blew up!"

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL- IS SHE- OHMYFUCKINGGAWD!"

"OHHH~ Hush up, will ya'? She'll be just fine; this is VIKI you're talking about, worry wart. Just get your ass to SHINRA! Oh and can ya' bring all our shit with you while you're at it."

"OH, I'M SOOOO SORRY that I can't be CALMER when you tell me that one of my OLDEST FRIENDS BLEW the FUCK UP, then got in a PLANE CRASH!" He took three deep, relaxing breaths and calmed himself down. "Alright, how is everyone? You and Lina OK? Viki gonna pull through?"

"Yep, I'm good, Lina's good, Viki'll BE good soon enough. Oh yeah! You're on speaker with me, Lina, Rufus Shinra, a few turks, and SHINRA's three heroes, and two random soldiers. Forgot to mention that, sorry."

"H-hey Lazerous?"

"Yeah Lina."

"H-how are you and C-Cadilea doing ok? H-how's the b-buisn-ness doing."

"Pretty good. Cady is still a stubborn bitch, but hey. Not like I expected that to change, anyway. Those SHINRA people treatin' you alright?"

"Th-they're p-pretty n-nice. Ummmm, when a-are y-you gonna be here?"

"Gimme' a few hours, alright. I should be there by sundown. Oh, and can you watch the ginger for me, I don't wanna havta' pay for anything if she breaks it."

"D-don't worry L-lazerous. I'll h-handle it."

"Thanks Lin. Alright so Shinra, a word of advice... make sure that either Lina or Morgon is there when Viki wakes up. If you don't she's likely to try and 'escape' as she'll think she's in a lab, and will destroy anything and everything that gets in her way."

"Thank you for the forewarning. Would one of you like to go check on her now?"

"I-I'll go."

"Very well then. Angeal go with her to make sure she doesn't get lost, or worse run into Reno again." Lina's face turned bright red.

"Th-that guys still h-here?"

Angeal sighed "What happened with Reno?"

Morgon turned purple with fury "BASTARD was GROPING on Lina!"

Lina covered her face with her hands like she was about to play peek-a-boo "C-c-c-can we n-n-not talk ab-b-bout this p-p-pl-please?" Her normally quiet, soft voice got high and squeaky and her face turned the color of Morgon's hair.

"H-hey! None of that nervous junk! I kicked his ass, there's no way he's dumb enough to try anything like that again, alright? You just make sure Viki doesn't freak out on everybody!"

"K-kay." She walked out hurriedly and Angeal trailed after her with another sigh.

In the Hallway with Angeal and Lina

"So, I'm guessing you're first day here wasn't very pleasant?" she turned bright red again and Angeal chuckled lightly "Don't worry about Reno. He'll probably back off soon enough."

"O-okay, th-thanks..." the red faded back to the pink highlights across her cheeks that seemed to be a constant fixture on her face. "S-so you and y-your friends are Jen-nova experiments too?"

"...yes..." He turned to look away and it was silent for a while.

"...You aren't a monster you know.." He looked over at her in shock, to see the pink gone from her cheeks, and when he looked in her eyes he discovered something that baffled him even further. Her normally violet gray eyes seemed to swirl with a haze of bluish smoke, trapped in her irises. "You think you are, I can see it in your eyes... they have the same sad expression in them that Vixen's do, the look Morgon tries to hide from me..."

"Then what would make me a monster?" She smiled at him cautiously.

"Well, I think that... the only way to really be a monster is if... is if you make monstrous choices" Her face turned a little sad then. "I-I think Vixen gets it... and Morgon tries to... but..."

"If Vixen gets it then why does she still think she's a monster?"

Lina turned red again and her eyes turned a little panicky "U-u-uh...I.. I-I don't th-th-think it's r-r-reall-ly m-my p-p-pl-place t-t-t-"

"It's alright if you can't tell me." She blinked rapidly in shock for a moment before she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you... Angeal."

* * *

_A Random Dark Corner near Angeal and Lina_

"Ms. Shurabvitch, why are we spying on them?"

"SH! Cissnei! Don't you see the potential here?" Morgan whispered.

"For what, Ms.?" whispering now too.

"Matchmaking... duh!"

The two girls turned to walk in the other direction for a while, wandering aimlessly. Finally Cissnei said what had been on her mind.

"I have a bad feeling about this Ms. Sh-"

"OH! Would you knock it off with the whole 'Ms. Shurabvitch' spiel, it's Morgon. JUST Morgon... and don't go dissing my plans either!" She ended on a whiny note and set off to get everything she would need for her evil plan to work.

* * *

Some things just HAVE to be difficult don't they…. Ugh whatevs it turned out aight I guess


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer=I disclaim all credit that does not belong to me.

* * *

Okay! I've got people to thank! Hurrahhhhhhh!

Thank you Anne onimous for your review-I personally don't agree with the test because I took it several different times with several characters and the only way it said they weren't a mary sue was if they were completely pathetic/boring. Please keep in mind that this is a very, VERY AU version of FFVII and my Ocs aren't just stuffing, they're the turkey. The plotline really does CENTER on them and so it makes it just a boring story if I try and take away from them. Also while I really appreciate the criticism it was only on the prologue, and you hadn't even met Viki yet! Please try to keep in mind that this is going to be a very complicated story, and it's not quite so straight forward as it seems, it's a lot like my personality, it looks straight forward but it's like an onion, and can get very underhanded with you. Tread cautiously my dear!

Thank you so much Hitsugaya Aiko, for following this story! I hope you enjoy this chappie!

Sorry for the wait- moving + summer school = no update-blech

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

_Vixen's POV_

"Well whadya' think we need to be here for anyway? This chicks just been sleeping, anyway. Why can't we get the exciting missions like Cissnei or... or Rude and Reno...or... URGH!" Her voice, fuzzy, distant, brings me back into consciousness.

_*Don't open your eyes yet!*_

What the fuck... ?

_*Just listen, pay close attention.*_

"Well I don't know about me but you suck, hell you're dragging me down all the time."

"DERICK! What is wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with YOU! You're slow, weak, dumb, and worst of all you're a girl. What the hell were you thinking becoming a turk anyway?"

Wow... this guy needs to shut the fuck up before I decide to go all elemental on his bitch ass.

_*Calm yourself, Zeny*_

Z-Zeny?

The smell of burning flesh, chemicals, blast powder. A laugh in the distance

"You're mine now, "

What did he say? Who's his? I can't hear anything, just screaming, someones screaming. Is it me? No. Can't breathe, can't speak, can't scream. I want to scream. Momo, is it Momo? Lina?

I look down at myself, I'm little. Very little. Couldn't be Momo or Lina.

Mom? Dad? Is that you?

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

No! Tarra! TARRA!

"AAAAAAACCGGRRHH" I'm not there, not anymore. I don't have to go through that ever again so just STOP!

"Wh-what's wrong with her?"

"I don't know! You're the girl, shouldn't YOU know?"

"Not every girl is a h-"

"M-MOVE!"

My eyes jerked open and, lo and behold, Lina is rushing over to me, no doubt having heard my screams and come running. A tall man with shaggy, straight, black hair and an overly muscular build ran in behind her with a sword in hand and a gargantuan sword strapped to his back.

"Vi-vixen! Y-you n-need to c-calm down! P-please ju-just take a deep b-breath!"

"Deep breath? What the hell are you talking about? I am breath- Ooooohhhhh." I'm taking in air in short panicked gasps and I slow it down little by little. I take one last breath before closing my eyes. I push the memories to the back of my mind. "Who's the giant?

"V-VIXEN!" Insert sigh here, hehheh "Viki th-this is Angeal, Ang-geal~Viki."

Oh now aren't they cute together. Now how do I make you squirm, Li-li? Oooooohhhh, I know. "So Li-li, this your new boyfriend or what?" Insert signature Vixen evil smirk here. Insert fainting Li-li there. Success as usual.

"That was a little cruel."

"What can I say, it's my job after all." The man just shook his head and opened up his mouth like he was about to lecture me. Yeeeaahhhh, that's not happenin' buddy. "HEY! YOU TWO!" Squirm, kiddies, squirm. The petite girl with brunette layered hair and blonde highlights stepped forward. "Your name, girlie?"

"Sasha. I'm a-"

"Turk, yes?" She stepped back in shock. heh. Insert chuckle here. "I heard you two while I was... resting. An~ywho! Don't listen to that asshole, he's an ass and, fact is, out of the two of you, he's probably the one holding you guys back." Ah, and the dark haired, way too short for his own age jackass steps forward to speak AND- "FURTHERMORE!" Hahaha, flinchy flinchy ya wanna-be-pretty-boy. "I can tell you're kinda new at this, right?" She nods her head. "Don't sweat the small stuff kid. You'll make mistakes, but so long as you look at your mistakes, instead of blaming them on others like asshole over there, you'll do great!"

"Ummmm... Thanks!"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"ANNDDD YOUUUUU!" Silly little idiot-boy, so easily scared by my boomy voice. heheh... ok there is no way I'm not high right now... eh whatevs. "You are a pathetic excuse of a man! Not only did you insult your own partner, but you made a sexist slur, and you refused to man up and take responsibility for your own actions!"

"Hmph, and I was about to give you a lecture."

"Oh I have no doubt I'll need a lecture after I'm done with him!"

"Why are you defending the little bitch anyways? Only reason she made it THIS far is because she's been sleeping with superiors!"

"WHAT?" The brunette girl... Sasha?... anyways she reached forward and slapped him across the face.

"Don't touch me, fucking WHORE! All you women are the same, thinking you can trick people into believing you're strong when really you're all just weak, pathetic ditzs who need to learn their fucking place in this world!"

"Oh, I'll SHOW you where our place is!" I felt rage bubbling up like water boiling over from in my gut clear up into the back of my throat. I began to whisper to the elements and as electricity called back to me I saw the shock on the faces of everyone around me. heheh. Sucks to be you guys! A bolt of yellow electricity comes down from the lightbulb and sends 'Derrick' flying into the opposite side of the room... where there was a table with medical equipment... including a rather pointy looking needle... that apparently has sedatives in it... heheheh oops.

"I'm thinking you didn't plan that." The gian-I mean Angeal looked at me with a whole lot of disapproval. Disapproval sucks. I'm thinking he sucks. You know what? To hell with it!

"I'm thinking you suck!"


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be dirt poor and no one would have died damnitt!**

* * *

**A/N**

Oooohh my goodness guys I'm so sorry its taken me this long to update. This is ridiculous and unaccaptable and I'm sorry. So in a pathetic attempt to make it up to you few wonderful readers I have out there I'm going to upload not one but** two** chapters tonight! I know it still kinda sucks but I'm gonna try a lot harder.

Ok, so anywho, shout outs to Hitsugaya Aiko and InsaneNinja for following, and InsaneNinja (I've deided I like you!) andakatsukiwerewolf9 for favoriting! PPPllleeeeaaassseeeee review if you're reading this everybody, plot suggestion or constructive criticism and all! Just no flames, because I fight back!

**A/N over**

* * *

Chapter 4

President Rufus' Office

Vixen POV

* * *

"So what you are trying to tell me is that that guy over there," I point at the silver haired dude with the show off-y clothes "is my half brother? Also that my older sister who I knew all my life isn't actually my sister, that she's my half sister?" He nods, and I bite my lower lip for a moment, thinking it over before I nod slowly. "So my dad isn't actually my dad?" Another nod, wow, ok. "So my entire family ISN'T dead, technically?"

"No, and I know this must come as a huge shock, but it's all true, and it's all in that file in your hand."

"Alright... ssooooooooo... what now."

"Well, you're always welcome with us here at SHINRA."

Morgon bursts into laughter and I struggle not to do the same, eventually failing miserably. Hell even Li is giggling. "Yoouuuuu REALLY have NO idea who we are, do you?"

"Just who are you, then."

"Well, GENNY... who we are is some of the founding members of the Traveler's faction of the black market." Everyone looks up in shock, well except Genesis, he just looks pissed that Morgon called him Genny. You know he looks kinda hott when he's pissed off, or you know, in general. WOAH bad Viki, no thinking of random people you hardly know that are your long lost half brother's best friend is hott... even if they are. Crap.

Suddenly none other than Lazerous of the shadow market comes bursting into the door. Thank youuuu Laz! "VIKI!" He's over to where I'm sitting, in my face, and poking me in the neck in less then a second.

"AAH! WHAT THE HELL?!" I slap his hand away "Why do you always have to do that? Honestly, it's annoying, and a lil' creepy."

"Which is exactly why I do it. Now are you alright? Not dead yet?"

"I'm Fine! If I died you wouldn't even be talking to me right now!" He just stood up straight again and brushed his dark, navy blue hair out of his bright yellow eyes. "Alright, so what the hell's going on here?"

"Lonnnnnngggg story Luzzy, hey where's Caddy?"

"..."

"Luzzy?"

"..."

"Luuuuuuuzzzeeerrrrsss!"

"..."

"Oh, fine. Lazerous."

"Cady's walking to Midgar."

"Wh-why? What h-happened with Cad-dilea?"

"She got an annoying new job. Anyway, what exactly is the plan? Not like we can just join up with SHINRA, we're technically on the other side." We look around the room, and everyone is still in shock. "I'm guessing you told them about the whole shadow market thing?"

"Well then, SOLDIER boy. Looks like your little sister's a crook."

"I'M NOT A CROOK! STUPID GINGER!"

"W-wait a sec, you have a brother? WHAT THE HELL!"

"Yeah pretty much. Moving on. We really don't need to be at work 24/7 anymore, we can hang out here sometimes. If we're still welcome here of course."

...Ok seriously, are these guys going to say something or...

"Alrighty then, we'll just be heading out now. Come on Li', Momo, Laz let's get the hell out of here. Makin' me feel all claustrophobic being in this stupid office with all these random people." I start walking towards the door, keeping a firm hold on my pokerface. But I'll be damned if this doesn't sting.

"NO!"

"L-Lina?" Aw shit...

"Vixen. Damien. Klurikson. Get back in here. NOW!" She's definitely not being shy, this is going to be a VERY ruthless scolding. God help me!

"Yes ma'am." I walk back over to the couch and sit next to Momo where Lina pointed. She stood in front of the couch with one fist on her hip, which jutted out slightly to the left and pointed at me forcefully.

"YOU are going to sit here, and we are ALL going to talk this out." She turned to point at the three SOLDIER Firsts, a terrifying glare in her eyes. "And YOU THREE, honestly! Why are you so damn shocked? Because we're 'thieves'?! WHO CARES! YOOOUUUU KILL PEOPLE FOR A LIVING! WE don't kill people! Well, I mean, sometimes we have to. But we don't do it for a living! Like you have the right to judge us." Then she turned on the turks in the room. "YOU guys pretty much torture and kidnap people for a living, and YOOOUUU!" She turned and pointed at Rufus. "YOUUU are the one that AUTHORISES all of it!"

"I-I-I... Aren't you supposed to be shy?!"

"SHUT IT, RENO!" Momo stood up and made to attack the red headed man across the room, so I reached forward and grabbed at her wrist, sending her one of my signature glares of death and destruction. Yeah, I have several of those.

"Alright, so what the hell are we all gonna do? I really don't feel like making any decisions this week."

"Wooooowwwww, Viki, really?"

"Oh, shut it Momo!"

"I have an idea," A dark haired turk stepped forward. "You three could come to work for SHINRA, and so long as it stays out of the public eye, keep your connections with the black market. We could use your skills in stealth, and perhaps it would be best if you were to remain here. Not only is your half brother-"

"Who I don't even know"

"-here but also the connections you can make with SHINRA could be useful for your business in the shadow market. We could also find use in those connections."

"Soooooo it's a 'you scratch my back I scratch yours' kinda deal? Sounds good to me. Lina? Viki?"

"I-I guess it'd be alr-right. O-only if Lazerous s-says it's fine though."

"Fine with me." Lazerous shoots me a wierd glance. "Viki?"

"What'd I just say about me no makey no decisions."

"Ummmmm Viki? That was a double neg-"

"I KNOW WHAT IT WAS! FINE! WE'LL WORK HERE DAMNITT!" I glare at Rufus and my voice goes from mildly squeaky and flustered to deeper and commanding. They don't call me the ice queen for nothing. "But first, we get to set up a few ground rules. I'll make a list and have it sent over to you in the morning, now Momo I know you stole my PHS again. Hand. It. Over."

"AAAAAWWWWWW VIKI!"

"NOW MORGON!"

"Fine..." She hands me my PHS, it's nothing pretty but it works and it's sturdy. I type in the numbers for Cadilea's phone and nearly forget it three times as I hear a commotion outside the office coming in this direction. Finally I manage to get it right, when the commotion died down a bit and after a moment a song is heard playing from down the hall.

The bitch came back

the very next day

oh the bitch came back

I thought she was-

I snap my phone close and my eyebrow starts to twitch a little. "CADDY! I thought I TOLD you to change your DAMNED ringtone for me TWICE!" I stomp over to the door and fling it open violently. There stood none other then Cadilea Armetene`... and some random hott guy with floppy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes who stands about six feet tall and has a nice body... a really nice body... "What the hell is up with all the random hott guys lately, sheesh." That's when I noticed all the infantrymen who were trying to hold the two back from bolting. "What the fuck did you get into this time?"

"That's a long story, but for now can you tell them that we're SUPPOSED to be here!"

"Let them go."

"G-General Crescant sir! O-of course.. I-I-I-I mean- sir, yes sir!"

"Move along, cadets."

"Alright so who in all will be working here? I need to have something about all of you in the files." Rufus looked up at us, and I walked in front of his desk, my business persona taking over. "Morgon Chelsea Shurabvitch, Lina Arianna Schrieber, Vixen Gabriella Klurikson, and Cadilea Armetene`. Laz you wanna join up too?"

"You got a tech department?"

"Of course."

"Lazerous Joeseph Mattson. If you need any personal information we can have a meeting on that on a later date for now, we should figure out where we'll all be staying. Also what jobs we'll be doing specifically."

"Alright. You obviously want to be in the technology division, anyone else?" I can hear the friggen crickets chirping, ha. Geek job. "Turks?" Still nothing. Rufus sighs and shakes his head. "SOLDIER?" We all raise our hands, including random hott guy. "What's your name?"

"Trevern Lokin" Wait I recognize that name, oh shit. Just play it cool for now no need to let anyone see you freaking out on the inside.

I clear my throat and Rufus turns back to me. "So, uh, where exactly is it... you know... that we'll be staying?"

"Ah, yes. Well, tomorrow we'll have you placed in a class, but for now because of the circumstances, I think it would be alright to let you stay in the First Class apartments. Would you all like your own apartments, or would you like to share? Each apartment has three rooms."

"Can you get us three on the same floor? Me and Caddy can share, Momo and Li' then the boys. Sound good?" Everyone nodded their heads and Rufus pulled out some ID cards and told us to go down to the main lobby and talk to the secretaries to get them activated and have our pictures taken. He told us to follow Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis, Cloud, and Zack to get to the lobby and then the building.

"So, I say we all have dinner at Caddy's and my place to get to know each other and all that jazz, everybody in?" The general consensus was yes. "Laz you bring all our stuff?" He nodded and told us that the workers would bring us our stuff before flying away to tell Chuck he's in charge from now on. "So," We stepped into the elevator, barely managing to squeeze the three firsts, Momo, Li', and me into the one on the right and everyone else going on the right. "I guess you guys have gotta be be pretty tough, eh?"

"Please don't g-go around r-randomly challenging everyone like u-usual. W-we need a fresh start." Lina is already getting more comfortable around these guys, the pink tint is barely in her cheeks and she's stuttering less and less.

"Alright, fun hater."

I look at the floor teller thingy and realize we're going down past the 51st floor and gulp. "We're, eh, pretty high up here, aren't we." I see Momo shares my... caution... of heights as usual.

"Scared?" Sephilis smirked at her, oohhhhhh that's a good one. I'll save it for the perfect moment though!

"PSSSSSSHHHHH, hardly!" She says, blushing slightly, and I can't help but burst out laughing. "WHAT?!"

"Nothing, hey Lina?"

"Yeah?"

"I got something to talk with you about later, mkay?"

"Okay, no p-problem Viki" Momo looked at us both with a suspicious glare but was cut off from saying anything when the elevator doors opened up. I stepped out into a large room, all in silvery, white, or metallic decor and the entire West wall was glass and the doors occasionally slid open automatically. A petite blonde with a ponytail, way too much makeup, and sluttish clothes waved us over.

"Who's the skankoid?" I burst into laughter along with Caddy and Lina glares at us. Gene-whats his face chuckled, the gi- I mean Angeal shakes his head in disapproval again, and my bro- nah too weird still- Seph glances over at Momo questionaly.

"That's n-not nice of you, Morgon."

The blonde reaches us and she has a camera in her hand. "So you guys are the newbies the President e-mailed me about?" Insert nodding of many heads here "Ok get in a line please, so I can take your pictures!" After a lot of time wasting bull crap she finished our IDs and after helping Li' pin it to her shirt (ha her and her awkwardly big boobs) I turn around to see Momo glaring at the slutty secretary who was attempting to cling herself to Seph's arm.

"HEYY!" Everyone in the entire lobby looks at me, creating a successful distraction, Momo so owes me one. "Anybody know where Laz went?" Nice quick thinking... hey where did that little fucker go? "He's about two inches taller than me, has extremely dark blue hair, short kinda choppy. He's got yellow friggin eyes people, he shouldn't be THAT hard to find!" All of a sudden Laz pretty much magically appears in front of me, sneaky little fucker.

"I'm ready let's go." We left the SHINRA building and turned South for a while. The moment we hit the more populated areas I could hear the people whispering, I really hate people.

Are those TRAVELERS?!

A SOLDIER escort through town, for the likes of THEIR kind? Must be criminals, their kind always are.

Freaks, when are they gonna realize they're not WANTED in normal society.

My fists are clenched tighter and tighter, blood trickling down from where my fingernails are digging into my palms. "Sooooo, Viki how'd you end up damn near getting blown up?" Thank you Laz, I totally would kiss you if it weren't for the fact that you're practically my baby brother, and I don't wanna cause a scene. Whatevs.

"Well apparently the workers on the plane were replaced with enemy spies, so they put high powered blast powder in my food. One sip of wine hit the powder and KABLAM Viki goes flyin'."

"Ow, how'd you even live this long?"

"Puppy!"

"Don't worry 'bout it Angeal, it's fine." I slow down for a second and come up alongside Lina, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lina here is the most powerful healer I've ever met. It was her mom's clan 'trick'. Without her, I don't think Morgon, Laz, Caddy, or I would be standing here today."

"Ummmm excuse me, what's a 'trick' and what's it have to do with a clan?"

"Well a clan is like a bloodline, right?" Chocobo nods his head, ha. Funny little chocobo-man "Travelers have many clans, though in the beginning there were very few. The clans split off, the way they knew to split off was that instead of having several powers, they only had a few. Maybe even only one. These powers are called 'tricks'. Any questions?"

"Yeah," I can see why they call him puppy, we just reached the building and are about to go in, but the little punk just can't seem to stand still. " if she's a healer, than what are the rest of you?"

"We'll tell you that later, after dinner probably."

We enter the huge, seven story, Gothic style, brick building into a lobby with a theme of warm colors, there are several workers, bellboys etc. milling about. There is an elevator on the opposite side of the room, but it had a slider thing for the ID cards and I suppose guests would have to ask permission to go up from one of the ladies who sit behind a big circular desk area that was closed off by counters. There is a little area with couches and a TV to the left of me and bathrooms to the right. The desk area is in an alcove type area and there are doors at the back of it that I'm guessing lead to the work areas and stuff.

We follow our new co workers to the elevator and it takes two groups again, man people make your damned elevators bigger! We go up to the seventh floor and there are four doors, we all get out and me and Caddy take the first door on the left, Momo and Li just a few feet farther and across the hall and the boys clear down at the end of the hallway on the right side.

"Alright, it's, " I look down at my PHS "six o'clock, great so everyone get cleaned up and meet back here in about a half an hour. I'll be starting making dinner by then, wear crappy clothes 'cus I sure as hell ain't lookin' nice damnitt." I walk into my apartment and Caddy comes in about a minute later.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I own nothing but a pile full of evil, hyperactive OCs. God help me.**

* * *

**A/N**

****SSeeeee, another pretty update! I still suck at life, but at least I'm making an attempt!

Please forgive me, once again, for being a suckish human being. Also please read and review!

**A/N over**

* * *

Chapter 5

Vixen and Caddy's apartment

* * *

The walls are all white and the floors are a really dark reddish wood, theres a small hallway from the door to a living room with an open kitchen, separated only by the bar. The kitchen has black slate tiling and the cupboards are the same wood as the floor in the rest of the apartment. The appliances and couches etc. are all black with stainless steel and there is a big flatscreen HD TV with a good sound system and a blueray player. There are two hallways off the living room, one to the right one to the left and theres a door at the back of the kitchen. The door is to a bathroom that has another door a bit to the left that leads to the laundry room.

The hallway to the right has a bedroom. I immediately call dibs on it because the bathroom has a walk in shower and an awesome bath tub that the size of two of me and has jets. The room itself has high cielings and a window seat, and because my lovely, awesome, assistant who I'm going to miss sooooo friggen much (Janey) knows me so well my stuff is already in here. The closet is a walk in and it has a wall for shoes, a wall for accessories, and an area for clothes thats all hooked up to cool technology. The closet, the bathroom, the lighting, my stereo,my TV, and the cool metal shutters for the window are all hooked up to this one touch screen thing which is amazingly cool.

Across from my room is a closet for blankets and things or whatever and there's also a secret door in the closet that I'm not telling Caddy about. Insert evil smile here. Plus I'm sure the closet in her hall with the guest bedroom has a secret room too. Or, ya know, not. Anyway, Caddy's room is similar to mine, just it has her stuff, her closet has more space for weapons and stuff and a lack of the window seat. Also the bathroom is the same, Black tiles with white walls and black bath, shower, sink, and toilet all with coppery colored finishings and white walls.

The guest room is also pretty much the same as Caddy's just with a smaller closet like mine, and it's connected to a little library, which will be totally cool once we get it fixed up. I'll have to ask Rufus if we can paint when I see him tomorrow.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and get dressed, then I'm gonna make sure the workers didn't mess anything up."

"Alright me too I guess, oh and Caddy?" She stops walking down her hallway and turns back towards me. Her brow is furrowed and I can tell she's a little concerned with how serious my tone got. "You still remember our agreement, don't you?" Her face turned somber and she walked forward again, further away from me.

Her voice catches when she replies "Of course, How could I ever forget?"

* * *

After Showering

* * *

I pull out a long sleeved red shirt with 'grawr I'm a lion' splayed out across the front in yellow cursive writing and a kitten on the stomach. I also grab some black worn out skinny jeans and my leather jacket. I pull my violet and sterling hair up into a ponytail that reaches the bottom of my shoulder blades, my bangs hang down into my eyes and the two thick chunks of hair that frame my face reach to just below my high cheekbones.

"I'M MAKING SPAGHETTI WITH MEATBALLS, SHOULD I MAKE GARLIC BREAD TOO?"

"NO I'LL HANDLE THE GARLIC BREAD, YOU JUST WORRY ABOUT DINNER."

"BUT THAT'S A PART OF-"

"I KNOW, JUST DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT ALREADY!" Well grrr to you too. I walk out into the kitchen and start taking out pots and pans (once again, I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH JANEY!) from my beautifully organized cupboards with sticky note guides. I go into the fridge and start sorting out the ingredients to make my secret home-made spaghetti sauce and pull out the frozen meatballs from the deepfreeze hidden in the counter. So what, I make home made sauce from scratch-I deserve a little wiggle room on the meat balls! It's not cheating...

Suddenly the phone on the wall in the living room goes off and I rush out to get it. The caller ID says it's that Zack kid... what the hell does he want?

"Hello, this is Vixen and Cadilea's whadya need?"

"Hey it's Zack!"

"Oooookaaayyyyy...soooo... what the hell do you want?"

"Hey I figure if we're all getting to know each other maybe some of the other guys should-"

"No. No more people, I'm not cooking for ANY more people. End of story. I'll just meet EVERYBODY else later on."

"Awweeee... but-but-"

"NO BUTS! Jeeze, I can DEFINITELY see why they call you a puppy. I'll see you in about-" I look at the clock. "five minutes."

"OK! See ya!"

Wooooowwwww... hahahah... this is going to be interesting.

* * *

Three Minutes Later

Caddy POV

* * *

I could hear the sound of Viki cooking from in the kitchen and I pull on my light blue button up Shirt over my light wash skinny jeans and walk out into the living room. I can hear someone trying to lockpick the door and suddenly Laz walks into the apartment, whistling.

"Umm, Laz?"

"Yeah"

"You do realize that I would have gladly opened the door. Ya know, if you knock on it, that's usually what happens." Laz just shrugs his shoulders and goes into the kitchen.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Looks like he poked her in the neck again. My suspicions are confirmed when he is literally kicked out of the kitchen and he comes over to sit next to me with a grin on his face.

He starts reaching over to squeeze my face together and I just try to ignore him. So that's how we sat as I turned on the TV and none other than the General of SOLDIER himself comes slinking through my door. He looks over at us and quirks an eyebrow.

"Hey."

"Don't ask. I don't even know why he does this."

"I see. Where is Vixen?"

"Kitchen. Don't bother her though, she's in a bad mood. Come to think of it, so am I." Another minute or two goes by in silence after Sephiroth sat down on the other couch. "Hey Laz, when ya gonna LET GO OF MY FUCKING FACE!" And now Angeal and Genesis walk in.

"When Morgon comes in so I can weird her out."

"MORGON!"

"WHAT?!" Hey there's Momo and Li'! Suddenly Laz jumps up and starts poking Momo in the face. "Laz"

"Yeah"

"GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE!" He just laughs and walks back over to me and just sits like a semi-normal human being and I can't help but sigh. "So Geny, Seph, Gello you annoy Viki yet?"

"M-M-MORGON! Those aren't their names! And don't give th-them bad ideas ok."

"EXACTLY! Oh, and by the way. I can hear and see you ya know." Vixen suddenly appeared at the bar and looked to me. "Make the garlic bread now, the spaghetti's boiling and the sauce is cooking." She walks out and I leave her to talk to everyone just as it walks in with Zack and Cloud.

* * *

The Living Room-3rd Person

* * *

Vixen took the seat Caddy had vacated on the end of the couch with Laz, Trevern, Cloud, and Zack sitting to her right in that order. The couch to her left was occupied by Seph, Gen, and Angeal; the couch to the right was where Morgon and Lina sat.

A moment went by in silence. "Ok, awkward silences be damned! We need a way to start talking about... something." Vixen cried out in frustration, flipping her hair out of her face and crossing her legs.

"Like what?"

"Well geez, don't make me think of EVERYTHING Genny"

"That-"

"Yeah, yeah not your name whatever. I'm bored!" She looked to her right and glared at Laz until he sighed.

"Alright, fine. I'll figure something out." He sat there pondering it for a minute. "Who here is under drinking age?" Cloud raised his hand, and Angeal glared at Zack until he did too. "Alright so you two are gonna be the judges to a little drinking game."

"Wait, aren't you guys underaged too?" Angeal frowned down upon each of them.

"Nope, we're Travellers remember?" Morgon glared right on back at Angeal and Lina shifted nervously. "The age limits are different, we've been drinking since age fourteen buddy." Caddy entered suddenly, with two plates of food, one for her and one for Vixen.

"We'll have to wait to play until after dinner, everybody serve yourselves. Don't leave a huge mess either please."

Laz picked up the remote and switched it to an extremely gory anime and Vixen turned to glare at him. "What? You love this stuff!"

"Not at dinner I don't, and DEFINITELY not when we have company!"

"Fine then, but perhaps I should tell everyone here ALL about your little escapade into Costa Del Sol three months ago?"

She nearly choked on her noodles, and turned to fix Laz with her seventh glare of death and destruction. He remained smug, completely unfazed. Until, that is, Viki smiled vindictively and turned to look at Caddy who sat down on the other side of Lina. "Caddy could you be a dear and fetch me the fuschia file from drawer number two, the pass code is 22-86-97." She got up with a chuckle to go and find it but Laz jumped up and handed her the remote instead.

"No, no. That's fine, really just watch whatever you want."

"Thought so, thank you Caddy!"

The rest of the group was a little shocked and curious, but decided it would be best to ignore it for now. The rest of dinner was uneventful.

"Alright so we're going to play 'No way in hell', everyone gets a chance to tell three stories, one has to be true the other two false. Example: The subject is explosions. Vixen?" Everyone Chuckled a bit at this, and Viki laughs outright.

"Alright

_Option 1: One day I was at one of my safehouses after completing a routine mission, when suddenly I heard the unmistakable ticking sound of a bomb. I immediately took cover in the shelter in the back yard only to realize it had been jeopardized as well. I rushed out into the nearby trees to take cover when suddenly both the house and the underground safe house went sky high._

_Option 2: I was eating on my plane after a huge heist with Morgon and Lina, but when I took a sip of wine and the chemicals hit the blast powder, a large hole was blasted through my esophagus._

_Option 3: When I was a little girl and after a year of me, my sister, Morgon, and Lina living on the streets we were taken in by the owner of a martial arts school. We were also being taught normal things like oh I don't know science, and while we were being taught normal classes, we were in classes way beyond that of our normal age group. It was during chemistry and I wasn't exactly... paying attention. Long story short, I blew up half the school._

Now Lina, which story was true?"

"Option 3"

"Damn she's right."

"Wait, shouldn't it be option 2?"

"No, see Sephy, Viki is an extremely shifty, tricky individual, so she'll have the story be pretty much true but have one little detail be false. Morgon, however knew this and realized the fact that they didn't pull off a huge heist, they were going to quell some upstarts in the shadow markets hierarchy. Also she knew that it wasn't in the back yard but the front yard."

"Thank you Caddy, now Zack, Cloud you guys decide what the subject is. Also you help figure out any 'technical' fouls in the game. If you guess wrong, you take a shot and it goes to the next person to guess between the two remaining stories. If either the first or the second person is correct the storyteller takes a shot. The guesser is the person sitting to the left, but turns go to the right."

"Who wants to start?" I nod at Morgon and turn to Laz when he starts talking.

"You probably should, Viki. Then it'll go to me." Everyone grabbed a random bottle of alcohol and Viki got shot glasses. This is gonna be fun.


End file.
